


here for you

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, FebuWhump2021, M/M, if they werent dead, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: AU where they aren't dead and Alex tries to learn how to skateboard
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 25





	here for you

“OW! Ow ow ow!” Alex clutches his arm to his chest, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Oh my gosh, Alex, Alex, are you okay?” Willie runs over, worry written all over his face. “I’m calling 911!” 

Alex nods, biting his lip. 

Willie helps Alex up, brushing his hair out of his face. 

The two stand in silence, tears falling down Alex’s face.    
The ambulance arrives and they help Alex into the back. Willie moves to get in, but they usher him out, claiming that only family is allowed. 

Willie opens his mouth to argue when he meets Alex’s eyes, and he backs down, promising to meet Alex at the hospital. 

He grabs his skateboard and follows the ambulance, his eyes going blurry with tears. 

***

“Willie? You can see him now.” The nurse says, and Willie jumps up and follows him into the room. 

Alex is laying in the bed with a pink cast over his left arm. 

“Alex.” 

The nurse closes the door behind them and Willie rushes over to Alex, wrapping him in a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, Alex, this is my fault, I shouldn’t’ve forced you to do anything, I should’ve listened when you said no. I’m so sorry.” 

“Willie, it’s fine. It barely hurts, anyways.” Alex says, running a hand through Willie’s hair. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, you idiot.” Alex moves over on the hospital bed, and Willie lays down next to him. “It’s a broken arm, I’m not dying. Luke’s going to be pretty pissed when he realizes I can’t play drums, though.”

Willie laughs and buries his head in Alex’s shoulder. 

“I love you.” He murmurs. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay my first jatp fic!!!! i hope you liked it!!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> xx


End file.
